


Transmasc Party Poison (request)

by Rocknoutfrthdead



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Friendship, FtM Party Poison, Gen, Short One Shot, Trans Party Poison (Danger Days), Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocknoutfrthdead/pseuds/Rocknoutfrthdead
Summary: A short one shot about transmasc Party Poison
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Danger Days One Shot Requests!





	Transmasc Party Poison (request)

Nighttime in the desert wasn’t often peaceful. There was usually fighting or partying (or both) going on after the sunset. So it was no surprise to Ghoul when, in the middle of what had begun to look suspiciously like a good night’s sleep, he was nudged in the back by someone’s elbow. He should’ve known that the quiet night wasn’t going to last. 

Sighing, Ghoul rolled over. “What is it?” he whispered, rubbing his eyes. “And can’t it wait ‘til morning?”

Ghoul looked up blearily to see Party Poison crouched over him, her eyes wide, apparently fully awake even though it was the middle of the night. “I need to talk to you, Ghoul. It’s important, and I don’t want the others hearing.”

Ghoul sat up instantly, already on guard. “Did you kill someone?”

Poison looked annoyed. “Of course not. I can deal with a dead body on my own. No, this is something more… personal. Look, can we talk outside?”

Ghoul nodded, and stood carefully, stepping over Show Pony and Kobra Kid, who were both sprawled out on the floor. Jet had the couch, and Cherri had fallen asleep in a chair near the Diner door. Poison held the door open for Ghoul, and he nodded gratefully to her as he crept through it. Ghoul wasn’t good at being sneaky; he probably would’ve found a way to wake the entire diner by simply turning the door’s handle. 

Poison shut the door behind her and walked out into the desert. Ghoul followed wordlessly. Eventually Poison stopped, and sat down abruptly in the sand. Ghoul settled beside her. “What’s going on, Party?” he asked, glancing worriedly at her cloudy expression. 

“Can I trust you?” she asked, gazing out into the empty night.

“Of course you can. We’re best friends, right?”

Poison nodded, but she didn’t look convinced. “Ghoul, if I told you that… that I don’t feel like myself, constantly, would you… would that make sense to you?”

Ghoul tilted his head. “I’m not sure. Can you maybe explain a little more?” He could tell that it was hard for Poison to say these words, and he didn’t want to scare her off. “You’re my girl, Pois. Nothing you say is gonna scare me off.”

“Well, that’s the thing. I don’t want to be your girl.”

“Are you friend breaking up with me? Is that even allowed?”

Poison shook her head vigorously. “That’s not what I meant! I don’t want to be your girl, I want to be your boy.”

At this, Poison turned away, head hanging low, avoiding Ghoul’s gaze.

Ghoul punched Poison gently in the side. “It’s okay, Pois. I don’t care. Well I mean I do care, but it doesn’t change anything.”

Poison glanced up, expression hopeful. “It doesn’t?”

“Of course not. I’m glad you felt like you could tell me, Poison. And if there’s anything you want me to do for you, I’ll help you out however I can.”

“Well, to start, I want to use he/him pronouns instead of she/her,” Poison said, and Ghoul could tell that he’d been thinking this over a lot. 

“Okay, will do. Do you want to tell the others?”

Poison nodded. “You’re the first one I’ve told, but I want the rest of them to know. Now that I’ve told you, I think it’ll be easier.”

“I love you, Poison. And the others do too. They’ll all accept you, I know it,” Ghoul said.

“And if they don’t?” Poison asked.

Ghoul snorted. “Then I suppose our gang will just have one less member. But I highly doubt it will come to that.”

Poison smiled. “Thanks, Ghoul. That’s… reassuring.”

Ghoul shrugged. “Don’t thank me. It’s basic decency. Now, shall we go inside? I want to get some sleep tonight.”

Poison stood, offering his hand to Ghoul. “It’s almost dawn anyway.”

Ghoul groaned. “Shut up, man. Let me pretend I still have time to sleep.”

Grinning, the two of them walked back to the Diner, Poison with a weight off his chest, and Ghoul with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a tumblr anon! if you want to send me a request, my tumblr is @rocknoutfrthdead


End file.
